The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Tweety’. ‘Tweety’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Woerden, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop cultivars of Echinacea with unique flowers and compact plant habits.
The Inventor made controlled crosses in summer of 2011 in his test garden between unnamed and unpatented proprietary seedlings with compact plant habits as both the female and male parents. The seeds were pooled from the crosses before sowing and the exact parents are unknown. ‘Tweety’ was selected in summer of 2012 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Woerden, The Netherlands in 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using meristem tissue and division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.